Keep It A Secret
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Tsuna benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau sang Ketua dan wakil OSIS di sekolah barunya adalah seorang...vampire?/Lemon, Threesome, BL, OOC, Typos and other./SideStory#2: Aphrodisiac/[AG for this chapter!]/Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Keep it a secret **_

_**Rated: M **_

_**Warning: Lemon, OOC, Typos, yaoi, BL **_

_**Amano Akira **_

_**G2718 **_

Tsuna menghela nafas. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berputar-putar, dan tidak berhasil menemukan kelas barunya. Kemarin, ia baru saja sampai di Itali, dan ia harus bersekolah di sekolah baru tentunya. Dan di sinilah ia, Vongola Academy. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan IQ para siswa-siswinya, dan menjuarai berbagai Olimpiade dalam segala bidang. Tsuna sendiri bukanlah orang yang pintar. Ia masuk sekolah ini berkat bantuan dari sang paman.

Tsuna menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Kaki-kaki mungilnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya ia pun memilih duduk di dekat salah satu pintu kelas. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok murid lain yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Tampak sebuah head set terpasang di kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan. Iris biru lau miliknya tampak lekat kepada buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"A –ano..." Tsuna berdiri dan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Namun, kedua iris biru laut itu hanya memandangnya sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi, Tsuna melihat pemuda itu menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Ah...sudah pergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan, sekarang?" Tanya Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Mungkin aku tidak cocok sekolah disini...meskipun Paman Reborn bilang, mereka bisa bahasa Jepang...tetap saja. –"

"Oi, kau murid baru? Dimana kelasmu?" Tsuna mencari sumber suara. Tampak seorang anak berambut hitam tengah tersenyum.

"I –iya! Kelas 1-C...aku tidak tahu dimana itu. E –eh! Cho –kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Tsuna tidak percaya.

"Yah...tentu. karena kelas 1-C itu kan orang Jepang semua. Oh iya! Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi. Kau bisa memanggilku Yamamoto! Yoroshiku!" Yamamoto Takeshi, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tsuna. Tsuna membalasnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku! Aku Tsunayoshi Sawada." balas Tsuna.

"Eh, kau tersesat, ya? Ahahaha. Yah, maklum untuk murid baru disini! Dulu aku juga tersesat! Hahahahaha!" Yamamoto tertawa keras.

"Yamamoto-kun memang suka tertawa..." gumam Tsuna.

"OI! YAKYUU BAKA!" teriak seseorang dari ujung koridor. Terlihat satu orang remaja berambut silver. Yamamoto langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Ah! Gokudera! Kochi-kochi!"

"Ara? Jyuudaime?" Gokudera Hayato, murid berambut silver yang disebutkan tadi memandangi Tsuna dari atas sampai bawah.

"J-Jyuudaime?" Tanya Tsuna. Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya. "Ara...dia memang sering begitu."

"BUKAN, YAKYUU BAKA!" bentak Gokudera.

"Jaa, bisa kita ke kelas sekarang?" Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan menggangguk.

#

"Mau makan siang, Tsuna?" Tawar Yamamoto mengeluarkan kotak makannya yang berisi sushi.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna mengambil salah satu sushi itu dan memakannya. "Enak!"

"Tentu dong! Ayahku adalah pemilik toko sushi yang terkenal disini!" Yamamoto menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Sementara Gokudera hanya memakan sebuah roti isi.

"Wah, hebat!" puji Tsuna selagi memakan bento buatan bibinya.

"Hehehehee..." Yamamoto hanya terkekeh.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun? Bukankah kau tadi membawa bento?" tanya Tsuna. Gokudera segera menggeleng hebat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memakan makanan seperti itu, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera menunjuk kotak bentonya yang berisi nasi kepal –dengan serangga –Tsuna mengernyitkan keningnya. Aura gelap keluar melalui kotak bento itu.

"Lihat?" Gokudera menunjuk kotak bekalnya.

"Yeah."

Sudah 5 hari sejak kedatangan Tsuna di Vongola Academy ini. Dan ia merasa senang karena mereka menerima keberadaan Tsuna disana. Teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya sejauh ini adalah, Kyoko Sasagawa si idola sekolah, Miura Haru si gadis penyuka cosplay, lalu Ryohei Sasagawa, kakak Kyoko yang menyukai boxing, Chrome Dokuro, si gadis yang agak misterius, lalu Mukuro Rokudo, pemuda dengan rambut model nanas yang aneh, dan masih ada lagi termasuk Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka membereskan bekas-bekas yang berantakan dan merapikannya.

"Hei, ayo masuk. Habis ini pelajaran Lal Mirch-sensei, kau tidak ingin kita di ceramahi lagi, kan?" Yamamoto mengajak mereka berdua masuk.

Tsuna melihat sesosok bayangan yang bergerak cepat di pepohonan. Namun kedua matanya tidak menangkap apa-apa. Ia menggeleng untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya dan mengikuti Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

#

"Hibari-kun. Lihat itu?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan iris biru langit tengah tersenyum sembari memperhatikan Tsuna. Sang Ketua OSIS, Giotto.

"Hn. Kau tertarik?" balas Hibari Kyoya, sang wakil OSIS. Giotto memainkan daun-daun di sekilatnya dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan ranting pohon.

"Aku bisa mencium darahnya yang manis." Balas Giotto. Hibari hanya terdiam sambil memainkan tonfanya.

"jadi?"

"Aku ingin kau membawa anak itu, Hibari-kun!" pinta Giotto. Hibari berdecak kesal. "Bawa saja sendiri."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin 'bermain' sejenak? Kalau begitu biar aku yang bawa, nanti kau kerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di meja, oke?" Giotto turun dari pohon. Hibari kembali berdecak kesal dan akhirnya pergi dengan kedua tonfanya.

"Good boy..." gumam Giotto sambil berbaring di bawah pohon.

Giotto atau Sawada Ieyatsu–sama marga, tetapi tidak satu darah dengan Tsuna–dan Hibari Kyoya, Ketua OSIS dan wakil OSIS Vongola Academy–ah, Hibari juga seorang ketua komite kedisplinan–. Keduanya menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Mereka adalah Vampire. Sudah hampir dua tahun terakhir mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka dalam dua sisi, yaitu Manusia dan Vampire. Makanya itu, keduanya memang dikenal dingin dan tidak suka keramaian. Karena pada dasarnya mereka memang tidak merasa nyaman hidup di kalangan manusia. Terkadang Giotto atau Hibari bertahan hidup dari sample darah yang ada di lab sekolah atau meminum darah hewan. Dan sebisa mungkin, mereka berdua berusaha untuk tidak meminum darah manusia.

Tampaknya Tsuna telah menarik perhatian Giotto. Dan waktunya juga sangat tepat. Tetapi Giotto tidak ingin menyakiti anak yang terlihat rapuh itu. Ibarat kulir telur yang akan pecah. Giotto dengan malas memandang langit biru itu. Giotto dan Hibari memang dapat bertahan seminggu atau dua minggu tanpa meminum darah. Tetapi, mereka adalah vampire murni. Jika tidak meminum darah dalam jangka waktu lebih, mereka akan kehabisan tenaga dan perlahan-lahan mati.

Hibari menelusuri lorong-lorong dengan tatapan tajam. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa murid yang masih berada di luar kelas. Hibari berhenti dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasa.

"Herbivore, cepat masuk kelas atau –_Kamikorosu_" Ancam Hibari seraya menyodorkan tonfanya kepada siswi-siswi tersebut. Mereka segera berjalan perlahan dan memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Dasar Herbivore." Gumam Hibari. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat muda –Tsunayoshi Sawada –bersama dengan temannya yang lain.

"Wah...gawat." pekik Yamamoto ketika melihat Hibari memberikan tatapan membunuh. Gokudera tampak santai saja, sementara Tsuna memasang mimik bingung.

"Si-siapa, Yamamoto-kun?" tanya Tsuna.

"Hibari Kyoya. Wakil OSIS sekaligus ketua Komite kedisplinan." Jelas Yamamoto. Wajah Tsuna memucat. "E-eh?!"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna bergidik dan membeku di tempat. Ia menigra Hibari akan menyerangnya dengan kedua tonfa ditangan.

"Che." Hibari pergi begitu saja melewati mereka. Tsuna terpaku. Apa maksudnya?

#

"Ah...aku lelah sekali..." Tsuna merenggangkan tubuhnya dan pergi melewati lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Kemudian ia menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Astaga! Aku meninggalkan buku fisika ku di kelas!" Tsuna berlari ke arah kelasnya, 1-C yang berada di ujung koridor.

Setelah beberapa menit menggeledah isi laci mejanya ia menghela nafas. "Hah...tenyata ada. Yokatta..." Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

Kemudian ia keluar dan menangkap sebuah bayangan di pohon dekat jendela.

"Si-siapa?" Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Kemudian sosok tersebut melompat ke jendela. "Hi-Hibari-san...?!" pekik Tsuna ketika melihat remaja berambut raven itu. Namun ada yang janggal. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah mengalir melalui sudut mulutnya. Dan satu lagi, bau besi.

"Hibari-san? Ka-kau habis minum sirup stroberi, ya? E-eh?" Tsuna tergagap. Hibari hanya memandangnya tajam dan terkekeh pelan.

"Sirup stroberi? Ini darah. Jelas kedua benda tersebut berbeda." Hibari merapatkan tubuhnya ke Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng. "Jangan membohongiku, Hibari-san!" Hibari hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak bohong." Hibari membersihkan cairan merah kental yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Aku ingin darahmu." Hibari mencium pundak Tsuna. Tsuna mendesis, merasakan sensasi geli yang menjalari lehernya. Hibari menyeringai, kemudian menjilati daerah sensitif tersebut. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Tsuna.

"Ja-jangan, Hi-Hibari-san! Kumohon!" Tsuna meronta dan menggeleng. Namun tenaganya tidak sanggup melawan tenaga Hibari yang lebih besar.

"Baiklah, ini akan sedikit nyeri. Bertahanlah." Hibari menggigit leher Tsuna perlahan. Tsuna menjerit tertahan dan mencengkram seragam Hibari. Rasa nyeri menjalari lehernya, bulir-bulir airmata menuruni pipinya. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Hibari menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang ada disekitar daerah luka.

"Bagaimana Hibari-kun? Enak?" tanya Giotto di depan pintu kelas. Hibari menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang ada di sekitar mulutnya. "Yah, ku akui. Darahnya memang manis."

"–Kau, angkat anak itu. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang tenagaku hanya untuk membawanya ke rumah.

"Eh? Kau memang seenaknya!" Tentu saja Hibari mengacuhkannya. Dengan terpaksa, sang vampire pirang itu mengangkat tubuh Tsuna dan melompat ke jendela.

"Aku juga harus mencobamu." Gumam Giotto sambil menatap wajah tidur Tsuna.

#

Tsuna terbangun. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua belas dini hari. Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang masih agak pusing. Kemudian ia meraba lehernya, luka gigitan itu sudah di perban.

"_Buonanotte_, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna melihat seseorang dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara serak. Ia memegang tenggorokannya.

"Giotto. Ketua OSIS Vongola Academy." Perlahan-lahan, sosok tersebut keluar dari kegelapan, sinar bulan menyinari rambut pirang dan sosoknya di depan mata. Pupil Tsuna melebar.

"Apa kau juga...vampire?" tanya Tsuna sambil menggenggam erat selimutnya. Giotto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bingo!"

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku, kumohon!" pekik Tsuna. Hal tersebut membuat sang vampire terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, dasar." Giotto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Meskipun aku vampire, aku tidak membunuh manusia. Lagipula hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Ta-tapi tadi, Hibari-san–" Tsuna memegang luka pada lehernya.

"Hibari-kun? Ah, dia memang suka seenaknya." Giotto menggenggam dagu Tsuna dan mengecup bibirnya. Mata Tsuna melebar. Ia tidak pernah di cium oleh orang lain sebelumnya, terkecuali kedua orangtuanya.

"Besok, di ruanganku, temui aku." Giotto tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melompat melalui jendela kamar Tsuna.

"..." Tsuna memegang bibirnya. Rasanya lembut dan sedikit basah. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

#

"E-eh, ano...Gokudera-kun, kau tahu dimana ruang OSIS?" tanya Tsuna kepada dua kawannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto danGokudera. Yamamoto dan Gokudera saling berpandangan kemudian menatap Tsuna dengan bingung.

"Apa yang membuatmu di panggil, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto. Tsuna mengangkat alisnya. "Memang ada apa? Tanya Tsuna.

"Biasanya hanya murid-murid yang punya permasalahan berat yang di panggil ke sana. Yah, kau tahu. Disana ada Hibari dan–"

"–Giotto?" tanya Tsuna. Yamamoto dan Gokudera mengerutkan keningnya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Jyuudaime?" tanya Gokudera bingung.

"E-eh...tidak apa-apa, ada yang memberitahu ku, yah jadi begitu." Wajah Tsuna memerah. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan kepada teman-temannya soal kemarin malam, kan? Yamamoto dan Gokudera hanya mengangguk.

"Memang apa urusan anda dengan si ketua OSIS?" tanya Gokudera. Tsuna tergagap.

"Se-sebenarnya, ak-aku di kemarin, Giotto-san yang mengajak–"

"Herbivore." Tsuna menatap pemilik suara baritone di belakangnya.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" pekik Tsuna. Hibari memandangi Tsuna dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian mengarahkan tonfanya ke arah Tsuna. Dan menarik kerah Tsuna hingga Tsuna kesakitan. Hibari menyeret Tsuna dari mereka. Gokudera mendelik.

"OI! KAU MAU APA?! _KONO YARO_!" teriak Gokudera. Namun tentu saja, Hibari mengacuhkan omelan dan gerutuan dari pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Ittai, ittai! Hibari-san!" Tsuna memegangi tangan Hibari yang terus menyeretnya dengan tidak elitnya. Hibari terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan erangan Tsuna dan menyeretnya ke suatu ruangan. Tsuna membaca papan yang tergantung di pintu. 'President Council's Office'.

"Wah, be-besar–ittai!" Hibari melempar Tsuna ke arah sofa di tengah ruangan. Tsuna agak terkejut saat Hibari mengecup mulutnya dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Tsuna mendesah pelan dan mendorong tubuh Hibari agar ia terlepas dari ciuman itu. Namun Hibari mendorong kepalanya, membuat Tsuna terkejut hingga membuat celah diantara mulutnya. Hibari memanfaatkan momen itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Tsuna melenguh, merasakan giginya di absen satu per satu. Lidah Hibari bergulat dengan lidahnya. Tsuna merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Bukan demam, tampaknya ini berbeda.

Hibari melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan membiarkan sang herbivore menghirup oksigen terlebih dahulu. Hibari melepas kancing seragam Tsuna satu per satu, hingga menampakkan dadanya yang mulus.

"Hi-Hibari-san...jangan..." gumam Tsuna dengan nafas terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Hibari hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan penuh hasrat. Wajah Tsuna sudah memerah, dan juga bibir mungil itu– membuat Hibari ingin secepatnya melahap sang herbivore kecil.

"Oi, Hibari-kun. Bukankah kubilang 'tunggu'?" Sang ketua OSIS –Giotto –tengah berdiri tepat di belakang sofa hitam itu. Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

"Giotto–"

"Aku boleh ikut, kan?" Giotto mengunci mulut Tsuna dan menjilatinya dengan ganas. Seperti yang Hibari lakukan tadi. Tsuna mengerang. Hibari hanya berdecak kesal dan kembali melucuti seragam Tsuna satu per satu.

"Ja-ngan...ahh..ahh...!" Tsuna mendapati Giotto menjilati nipple Tsuna, membuat Tsuna mendesah. Giotto menjilatinya sambil sesekali menggigitinya dengan bagian giginya yang lain, kemudian mengulumnya, membuat desahan Tsuna semakin keras seiring waktu.

Hibari seakan-akan tidak mau kalah dari Giotto. Ia segera melepas celana Tsuna dan menggenggam kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah menegang. Tsuna menggigit seragam miliknya untuk menahan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat perlakuan keduanya. Hibari menyeringai dan menekan lubang kecil di kejantanan Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna berteriak tertahan.

"Kau menikmatinya, hn? Tsunayoshi Sawada...?" bisik Hibari tepat di telinga Tsuna. Tsuna menggeleng.

"Ak-ak-u ti-tida –Hnn!ah! hentikan! Jangan di situ! Ahhh–!" desah Tsuna karena Giotto bertindak semakin liar, begitu juga Hibari yang dengan cepat menggerakkan kejantanan Tsuna naik turun. Tsuna mencakar sofa berwarna hitam tersebut dan terus mendesah.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong, Tsuna." Giotto menukar posisi dengan Hibari dan mengangkat kedua kaki Tsuna. Kemudian ia menjilati kejantanan Tsuna dan memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut.

"Berhen–ti! Aku mo-hon, berhen–AH Ahn!" Tsuna merasa tubuhnya semakin menggila karena sensasi aneh ini. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin. Kemudian ia melihat Hibari melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan melepas celananya hingga kejantanannya yang sudah menegang terlihat. Tsuna menatap Hibari.

"Lakukan seperti yang dia lakukan ke milikmu." Tsuna menggeleng. Namun Hibari segera memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Tsuna secara paksa. Membuat Tsuna tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Tsuna menjilati sisi kejantanan Hibari dari kepala hingga pangkalnya. Membuat Hibari mengerang agak keras. Sementara itu, Giotto merasakan kejantanan dalam mulutnya sudah mengeras.

"Mpphh...mmh...emmph..." lenguh Tsuna saat merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat. Giotto segera meneguk cairan milik Tsuna dan beralih menjilati anal Tsuna. Tsuna ingin sekali berteriak saat merasakan lidah milik Giotto menjilati dinding-dinding dalamnya, tetapi mulutnya terhalang oleh kejantanan Hibari yang lumayan besar. Hibari yang tidak merasa puas memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna kesakitan, sebab kejantanan Hibari tampaknya menghantam tenggorokkan Tsuna.

Giotto mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam tubuh Tsuna, sehinggan membuat Tsuna kembali mengerang. Giotto memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam anal Tsuna, membuat Tsuna kembali mengerang agak keras. Di susul dengan jari tengahnya, Giotto memasukkan kedua jarinya semakin dalam untuk mencari titik kelemahan Tsuna. Giotto terus menerus memasukkan jarinya, kemudian ia memasukkan jari manisnya ke dalam tubuh Tsuna. Kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Tak sampai beberapa menit, ia merasakan jarinya menghantam sesuatu dan membuat Tsuna merenggangkan punggungnya. Giotto tersenyum. Ia menemukannya.

Sementara itu Tsuna terus menerus melenguh dan mengerang ketika jari-jari Giotto menelusuri bagian dalamnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Air mata terus menerus keluar dari sudut matanya. Hibari menahan kepalanya agar ia tidak meronta. Tsuna terus menerus mengulum kejantanan Hibari dengan mulutnya.

Giotto mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Sang 'adik kecil' sepertinya ingin secepatnya di bebaskan. Maka Giotto menurunkan celananya dan juga boxernya, hingga tampaklah kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Giotto segera membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Tsuna, membuat Tsuna menjerit tertahan. Giotto tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Tsuna.

"Tenanglah, ini akan sedikit sakit. Tapi aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik nanti." Bisik Giotto perlahan. Sementara itu Tsuna hanya bisa melenguh perlahan.

"Jangan menangis, Herbivore. Aku juga akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik nanti." Ujar Hibari dengan seringai di wajahnya, gerakannya semakin kencang, membuat air mata Tsuna semakin deras.

"Ah, Herbivore. Aku punya minuman untukmu." Hibari mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam mulut Tsuna, sebagian dari cairan itu mengotori wajahnya. Tsuna perlahan-lahan mencolek cairan putih itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan karena kejantanan Giotto mengoyak bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ahn! Giotto-san!" desah Tsuna ketika Giotto menggerakkan kejantanannya. Hibari meraih wajah Tsuna dan mengulum bibir mungil itu. Hibari menggigit bibir atasnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, kemudian ia menjilati darahnya dengan penuh hasrat. Begitu juga Giotto, ia melepaskan perban yang melilit leher Tsuna dan menjilati leher Tsuna yang mulus. Giotto menancapkan taringnya perlahan, hal itu membuat Tsuna melepaskan ciuman Hibari dan mengerang kesakitan, dan juga karena sensasi aneh yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Giotto menghisap darah Tsuna sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tsuna dapat merasakan, semakin lama gerakan Giotto semakin menggila. Giotto melepaskan gigitannya dan berbisik.

"Tsuna, aku datang." Tsuna menggeleng. "Ja-jangan di da-dalam –AHH!" teriak Tsuna ketika merasakan cairan Giotto membasahi dan membanjiri bagian dalamnya. Cairan milik Tsuna juga membasahi sofa hitam tersebut. Giotto perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya, membuat sebagian dari cairan Giotto mengalir keluar. Nafas Tsuna terengah-engah. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia hendak tertidur, namun Hibari segera mencegahnya.

"Jangan tidur, herbivore. Kau harus melayaniku juga." Hibari mengangkat kedua kaki Tsuna. Tsuna menggeleng dengan cepat. Namun Hibari sudah mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna menggenggam kemeja Hibari dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tentu saja Hibari tidak berhenti dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"A-Ah! Ah! Ahn! Hibari...san...!" Tsuna mencapai klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hibari mendesis pelan ketika mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Tsuna. Kesadaran Tsuna mulai hilang. Akhirnya Tsuna tertidur. Hibari membetulkan kembali seragamnya yang berantakan.

.

.

Tsuna terbangun. Ia masih berada di sekolah. Lebih tepatnya di ruangan sang ketua-wakil OSIS. Tsuna menyadari bahwa bajunya sudah terpakaikan seperti semula. Tsuna mengelus bagian belakang. Rasanya masih perih. Tsuna menepuk keningnya. Gawat! Bisa-bisa pamannya akan menghukumnya kalau sampai ia terlambat pulang ke rumah.

Tsuna mengambil tas sekolah miliknya dan hendak berdiri dari sofa itu. Namun ada sepasang tangan yang menahannya dari belakang.

"Giotto-san? Hibari-san? Aku mau pulang..." Tsuna menghela nafas. Namun Giotto menahan Tsuna.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sekarang." Bisik Giotto.

"Ke-kenapa?!" protes Tsuna. Hibari mengecup bibir Tsuna.

"Karena kau harus melayani kami lagi." Bisik Hibari menambahkan. Wajah Tsuna merah padam.

"Tidak mau. Rasanya sakit..." tolak Tsuna. Giotto dan Hibari saling berpandangan.

"Kau lihat ini, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari menunjuk bekas gigitan mereka berdua.

"Itu tandanya kau adalah milik kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI **_

**A: OH EMAKK! AKUH BIKIN LEMOON! ANAKMU INI BIKIN LEMON, EMAAKK!**

**Giotto: buset dah, banyakan lompat dari jendela! **

**A: kalo lewat pintu kagak elit, bro! **

**Hibari: ...**

**A: wuoh, Hibari cengok O,O **

**Giotto: Alamak! Maafkan daku! Udah nge-raep cicit sendiri! #nangis-nangis di pojokkan. **

**A: ...yah...minna, pertama kalinya nulis Lemon! Ahahahaha! Maaph OOC SANGAT! **

**Jujur, sebenernya pengennya Alaude-Giotto-Hibari-Tsuna, tapi gak kuat! OH GOD WHY!cakar-cakar tembok. **

**Akhirnya diganti, deh! Ini karena, G27 sama 1827 itu favoritku xD **

**Review please, no flame :D **


	2. SideStory1

_**Side Story#1: **_

_**Let Us Tutor You **_

_** Rated: M **_

_**Warning: Lemon, OOC, Typos, Yaoi, BL **_

_**G2718**_

.

.

.

.

Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya berpusat pada buku tebal yang ada di depannya. Berusaha memasukkan materi-materi yang ada ke otaknya. Entah mengapa, rasanya sangat sulit bagi Tsuna.

'Huee! Colonello-sensei kejam!' rengek Tsuna dalam hati. Ia melirik dua orang remaja yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Si Kaichou Vongola Academy Giotto atau Sawada Ieyatsu dan sang Fuku Kaichou, Kyoya Hibari.

'Kenapa hanya aku yang diajari oleh Giotto-san dan Hibari-san?!' batinnya lagi. Tsuna ingin sekali menjambaki rambutnya jika Hibari tidak melirik ke arahnya. Tsuna menelan ludah, kemudian Hibari melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi, memainkan tonfa kesayangannya.

Tsuna mengingat perkataan Colonello kemarin, ia terpaksa mengorbankan waktu libur musim panasnya untuk pelajaran tambahan. Tsuna merasa lega, karena tidak hanya dirinya yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan ini. Tetapi, semua itu seakan-akan hilang terbawa angin ketika Colonello-sensei bilang kepadanya bahwa–

_**Flashback. **_

"_**Oi, Sawada!" panggil sang guru, Colonello. Tsuna dengan wajah berbunga-bunga–Karena mengetahui bahwa banyak temannya yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan–datang kepada senseinya **_

"_**Besok, datang ke sekolah jam 8 pagi, kora!" pesan Colonello-sensei. Tsuna mengangguk dan hendak pulang tapi– **_

"_**Oi Sawada! Kau minta tolong kepada Ieyatsu dan Hibari saja, kora!" senyum Tsuna menghilang. **_

"_**E-eh?" **_

"_**Karena kau satu-satunya murid sekolah ini yang akrab dengan mereka berdua, dan kau juga sering datang ke kantor mereka setelah pulang sekolah, kan? Kora!" Colonello meninggalkan Tsuna. **_

"_**Tunggu sensei! kenapa begitu?!" **_

"_**Itu karena, kursi yang di pakai kurang. Dan kita tidak bisa meminjam dari kelas lain karena di pakai untuk ujian kenaikan kakak kelas, kora! Ya sudah, pulang sana! Kora!" Colonello-sensei pergi begitu saja. **_

"_**Ah..." Tsuna jatuh terduduk sambil membatin: 'Berakhir sudah...'**_

_**Flashback End. **_

"Tsunayoshi~" Hembusan nafas Giotto di telinganya membuatnya bergidik dan merasa geli. Begitu juga Hibari yang menciumi pundaknya. Wajah Tsuna memerah.

"Hentikan, hentikan! Jangan menggangguku!" Tsuna berusaha menghentikan mereka. Namun mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Giotto menjilati daun telinga Tsuna, Hibari menggigiti pundak Tsuna, dan beralih ke lehernya.

"Hentikan, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi–" mereka tidak mau berhenti.

"HENTIKAN!"

"Baiklah, kami berhenti, Tsunayoshi." Hibari dan Giotto mencium pipi Tsuna bersamaan hingga wajahnya kini muncul rona-rona merah muda.

"Mau kami ajari?" tawar Giotto. Tsuna langsung menggeleng.

"Nanti kau pakai cara waktu itu! Tidak mau!"

"Tapi cara itu cukup efektif, kau mendapat nilai 78 untuk Sosial, nilai 80 untuk Biologi, lalu nilai 67 untuk fisika, dan nilai 90 untuk matematika." Hibari sudah memegang kumpulan hasil test milik Tsuna.

"Da-darimana kau dapat itu?!" Tsuna merebut kertas-kertas tersebut.

" –Nilai sebelumnya...Sosial 17, biologi 35, fisika hanya dapat 52, bahkan matematika hanya dapat...3" Hibari melirik Tsuna.

"Jangan disebutkan semuanya, Hibari-san!" pekik Tsuna. "Lagipula cara belajar kalian itu gila!"

Giotto melirik Hibari. Hibari yang merasa di lihat oleh seseorang membalas lirikan Giotto. Tsuna mengernyitkan kening melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pakai cara lain." Giotto mengambil sesuatu dari meja kerjanya. "Sekarang, kerjakan."

"I-ini kan sama saja!" protes Tsuna.

"Diam dan kerjakan." Hibari menodongkan tonfa kesayangannya ke arah Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna menelan ludah dan mengerjakannya. Hibari mengambil salah satu kursi untuk dirinya dan duduk tepat di depan Tsuna. Hal tersebut membuat Tsuna menjadi agak gugup.

"Waktunya sepuluh menit." Jelas Giotto sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Hibari. Pupil Tsuna melebar. 10 menit? Waktu yang singkat. Tetapi untuk mengerjakan soal seperti ini?! Oh, Tsuna merasa Giotto sedang membuat lelucon.

"Eh? Tiga puluh menit, kan?"

"Sepuluh menit."

"Apa enam puluh menit?"

"Sepuluh menit."

"Eng...bagaimana kalau empat puluh menit?"

"Sepuluh menit, Tsuna. Cepat kerjakan dan berhenti menawar waktu yang di tentukan atau aku akan memberikan waktu yang lebih singkat lagi." Ujar Giotto tenang, namun dengan nada mengancam. Tanpa banyak bicara, Tsuna segera mengerjakannya.

#

"Ini, Giotto-san, Hibari-san..." Tsuna memberikan tumpukkan kertas tebal tersebut. Hibari menerimanya. Tsuna kembali menelan ludah, memperhatikan sepasang mata metal blue itu sedang menelusuri satu per satu baris. Kalimat demi kalimat, kata demi kata. Tsuna melihat Hibari mencoret salah satu soal dengan tinta merah. Hibari menyeringai.

"Salah satu." Tsuna melirik lembar jawabannya. Namun, Hibari segera menarik lembaran tersebut agar tidak dapat dilihat Tsuna.

"Eng...eng..."

"Salah dua." Hibari mencoret satu soal lagi. Membuat Tsuna terpaku di tempat, menyadari Hibari mempunyai niat tersembunyi. Oh tidak, jangan sampai Giotto mengetahuinya. Namun terlambat, Giotto memperhatikan Hibari dari belakang. Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memukul meja. Benar-benar, habis sudah.

"Salah tiga." Hibari melirik Tsuna yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Kemudian sepasang mata metal blue itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran soal. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka halaman kedua.

"Salah lima." Hibari kembali tersenyum kepada Tsuna.

'Gawat...' batin Tsuna.

"Salah lima. Kau lulus." Hibari meletakkan lembaran itu di meja besar di depannya. Tsuna hampir bersorak kegirangan. Kemudian Hibari mengeluarkan soal lain. Membuat Tsuna tidak jadi berteriak kegirangan. Melainkan wajah pucat yang menggantikan ekspresinya tadi.

"Kali ini kau tidak boleh salah lebih dari tiga." Giotto tersenyum bak malaikat kepada Tsuna. Tsuna membelalakkan kedua mata caramelnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Lebih baik, pasrah saja.

"Um...aku..."

"Kau diberi waktu satu jam, ini matematika. Karena matematika itu merepotkan dan kau harus menghitungnya dengan rumus yang benar." Pesan Giotto. Tsuna mengangguk. Sementara Hibari mulai bosan, kemudian memainkan kedua tonfanya sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke jendela. Membuat Tsuna merasa lebih ringan karena Hibari tidak menulari aura membunuhnya kepada Tsuna seperti tadi.

"Tsuna,ingat. Kalau sampai kau salah lebih dari empat, kami akan menghukummu!" bisik Giotto membuat keringat Tsuna kembali mengucur deras. Tsuna berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada kumpulan soal di depannya.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil ketika mengerjakan soal-soal di lembaran tersebut. 'Mudah.' Batinnya. Namun ia mengingat kata-kata Giotto, rumusnya harus tepat. Tak sampai empat puluh menit, Tsuna berhasil menyelesaikan lembaran matematika tersebut. Ia melirik Hibari. Karena Hibari sudah tertidur pulas, maka ia menyerahkan soal tersebut kepada Giotto.

"Salah tiga. Kau masih selamat, Tsunayoshi."

'Ce-cepat sekali!' batin Tsuna. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduk dan mengerjakan soal baru dari Giotto.

Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Hibari terbangun, dan mengusap kedua matanya. Giotto hanya meliriknya ditambahkan dengan death glare. "Jangan tidur."

"Membosankan." Jawab Hibari singkat.

Giotto hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Terserah kau saja, tetapi jika waktu 'hukuman' nanti kau tidak bangun, aku tidak mau membagimu."

"Che." Hibari melirik pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Kalau saja ia bukan atasannya, pasti Hibari sudah menggigitnya hingga mati.

Hibari mendapati Tsuna sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hibari. Tsuna menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang bingung..." Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hibari tanpa berkata-kata langsung menggeser tempat duduknya ke sebelah kiri Tsuna. Giotto menajamkan matanya.

'Jangan curi start, bodoh!' batinnya kesal. Hibari yang menyadari Giotto menjadi kesal hanya menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Kemudian sengaja mencium leher Tsuna untuk membuat Giotto semakin memanas. Aroma jeruk bercampur dengan vanili langsung menyapa penciumannya.

"A-ah, ini...ada yang ingin ku-kutanyakan pada–Hibari-san..." Tsuna berusaha menahan sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan Hibari. Bibirnya menggigiti daerah sensitif tersebut dengan agak keras sehingga menimbulkan berkas-berkas kemerahan. Hibari dapat mendengar Tsuna mendesah pelan.

"Tunggu. Hibari!" Giotto mencegah Hibari untuk berbuat lebih lanjut. "Belum waktunya." Hibari menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak suka di perintah." Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya. Tsuna menyadari suasana di sekitarnya semakin panas.

"Hibari-san, Giotto-san, hentikan." Tsuna sedang sibuk berpikir. Hibari dan Giotto melirik Tsuna.

"Kurasa tidak perlu menunggu waktu hukuman."

"Apa kubilang."

"Jadi?"

"Sekarang."

"Kau yakin?"

Hibari hanya menatap Giotto dalam diam. Giotto tersenyum dan menepuk pundak remaja raven itu. "Diam artinya 'iya' "

"Hm." Hanya itu respon dari orang yang dimaksud. "Hari ini giliranku." Hibari menyeringai, taring vampirenya dapat terlihat dari celah mulutnya.

"Hn. Terserah. Yang penting, nikmati saja."

Tsuna menatap dua seniornya, sedang memandanginya. Tsuna menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kedua remaja vampire itu memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Um...Hibari-san? Giotto-san?" Tsuna mengangkat alisnya. Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna hingga Tsuna meringis kesakitan. Hibari mengangkat tubuh Tsuna dan meletakkannya di atas permukaan meja yang dingin.

"Waktu belajar selesai." Hibari mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dari balik kemejanya dan memainkannya di depan Tsuna. "Hi-Hibari-san..."

Cklek! Hibari memasang borgol itu ke tangan Tsuna. Mata Tsuna melebar.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Lepaskan!" Tsuna meronta-ronta. Namun Hibari mengunci gerakannya dan menggigit bibir bawah Tsuna hingga berdarah. Membuat Tsuna membuka mulutnya karena kesakitan, Hibari segera melumat bibir Tsuna, membuat Tsuna mengerang.

'Manis' batin Hibari sambil menghisap bibir atas Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah saat ini. Borgol yang mengunci kedua tangannya membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Tsuna menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menikmati apa yang dilakukan Hibari.

Ciuman Hibari semakin mendominasi. Hibari memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ciuman ini dengan tahap yang lebih. Hibari menghisap lidah Tsuna dan mengajaknya untuk saling bergulat. Membuat saliva menetes dan mengotori ciuman mereka.

Hibari masih menghisap lidah Tsuna dan menggunakan taringnya untuk menggigit lidah Tsuna. Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang tajam kini menusuk lidahnya, membuatnya melenguh. Tak lama kemudian Hibari melepaskan ciuman keduanya, berusaha menghirup oksigen.

"Egh...haah...haah..."

Hibari dapat melihat cairan merah mengalir keluar, bercampur dengan benang saliva.

Hibari mencium kening Tsuna, perlahan-lahan turun ke mata, hidung, dan dagu. Ia juga membersihkan sisa saliva miliknya yang telah bercampur jadi satu dengan Tsuna. Tsuna perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Giotto langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang lebih ganas. Giotto menelusuri langit-langit mulut Tsuna yang mengabsen satu per satu giginya, membuat Tsuna kehabisan oksigen. Giotto melihat bibir Tsuna yang sudah semakin memerah. Membuat libidonya naik saat itu juga.

Hibari menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran soal milik Tsuna. Tidak peduli bahwa lembaran itu akan sobek atau jatuh berantakan ke bawah. Hibari melepaskan celana Tsuna, hingga kini ia tinggal mengenakan boxer dan sebuah kaos pasangan dari celana miliknya. Hibari membentangkan kedua kaki Tsuna.

Hibari menekan kejantanan Tsuna yang masih terbungkus celana sehingga membuat tubuh Tsuna berkedut. Hibari menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan Tsuna dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat tubuh Tsuna menegang dan menegang.

"Nggh...nggh..." lenguh Tsuna di sela-sela ciuman Giotto. Giotto melepaskan Tsuna dan perlahan-lahan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju Tsuna. Giotto meraih kedua nipple Tsuna dan memainkannya dengan kasar. Membuat Tsuna mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

Hibari melepaskan boxer milik Tsuna dan membebaskan kejantanan Tsuna. Tsuna melenguh ketika Hibari mengulum kejantanannya. Tsuna mendesah agak kencang. Hibari menggerakkan lidahnya.

"Egh...! aahn...! ahn!"

Tsuna mencapai klimaksnya, Hibari menelan cairan milik Tsuna. Hibari berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tsuna, membiarkan Tsuna merasakan cairannya sendiri. Tsuna kembali melenguh saat Hibari memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam anal Tsuna membuat Tsuna terlonjak. Hibari mengeluarkan kembali lidahnya dan kembali dalam posisi duduk.

Giotto perlahan-lahan menjilati pusar Tsuna, kemudian naik ke nipple miliknya. Giotto menggigit nipple kiri Tsuna dan memainkan yang kanan. Kemudian beralih ke sebelah kanan. Giotto memperlakukan keduanya dengan adil. Tsuna berhasil menahan semua erangan dan desahannya sampai Hibari menghantam titik lemah Tsuna dengan dua digit jarinya.

"Egh! Ahh!" Tsuna kembali mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang mengotori perutnya, dan permukaan meja kayu itu. Hibari menyeringai kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam anal Tsuna.

"Ahn...! egh..! Ahh...Nyaa...hn.." Tsuna mengubah sudut kepalanya. Giotto melepaskan ikat pinggang miliknya dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan mulut Tsuna. Kemudian dirinya mengulum kejantanan milik Tsuna seperti yang Hibari lakukan. Posisi 69.

Tsuna sudah tenggelam rupanya.

Tsuna perlahan-lahan membiarkan lidahnya menari di atas kepala kejantanan Giotto. Giotto mendesis pelan. Tsuna mengubah kembali sudut kepalanya dan mengulum sisi lainnya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, Tsuna menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun untuk membuat Giotto merasa lebih.

Hibari merasa celananya sudah mulai sesak akibat kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sempurna. Akhirnya Hibari mengeluarkan lidahnya dan berdiri untuk memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang anal Tsuna. Tubuh Tsuna lagi-lagi berkedut, Tsuna melenguh kesakitan. Hibari perlahan-lahan memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Tsuna mencakar meja sehingga kukunya mengelupas dan mengerluakan darah. Hibari menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan-lahan.

Air mata Tsuna menetes, dari mata perlahan-lahan mengalir ke leher, dan bercampur dengan keringat. Ia merasakan tangan Hibari meraih tangannya yang berdarah dan menjilati darah yang mengalir. Tsuna merasa seperti terisi penuh. Gerakan Hibari berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tsuna melenguh karena merasa kenikmatan dalam dirinya semakin lama semakin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Engh...AHH!" Tsuna memuntahkan hasratnya, dan mengotori perut Hibari. Namun Hibari sama sekali belum mencapai klimaksnya. Maka, dengan sekali hentakkan, ia membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Tsuna, dan menghantam titik lemah Tsuna. Hibari melakukan hal itu berkali-kali, sampai dinding-dinding dalam Tsuna mulai menjadi sempit.

"Ngh..." Hibari mencapai klimaksnya. Tsuna merasa bagian dalamnya telah terisi penuh dengan cairan milik Hibari. Nafas Tsuna terengah-engah. Giotto mengganti posisinya. Hibari membetulkan kembali pakaiannya, lalu duduk di atas meja tersebut.

Giotto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam anal Tsuna. Tsuna terlonjak dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Giotto menjilati cairan Hibari yang ada di dalam anal Tsuna. Setelah di rasa bersih, Giotto memasukkan kejantanannya dengan satu hentakkan. Giotto mengunci mulut Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Engh...Engh..." Tsuna merasa titik lemahnya di hantam berkali-kali sehingga membuat penglihatannya agak kabur. Giotto merasa dinding-dinding Tsuna menjadi sangat sempit. Giotto juga merasa dekat dengan klimaksnya. Maka Giotto kembali menghantam titik lemah Tsuna berkali-kali.

"EGH!" Tsuna mencapai klimaks lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, namun tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah.

"Bisa duduk?" tanya Giotto pada Tsuna. Tsuna menggeleng kecil. Giotto mengangkat tubuh Tsuna.

"Tubuhku rasanya lengket..." Tsuna mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu mau mandi?" tawar Giotto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak mau mandi di kamar mandi sekolah."

"Hn. Siapa yang bilang kau akan mandi di kamar mandi sekolah?" sahut Hibari. "Ruangan ini berbeda, kami punya kamar mandi sendiri."

"A-Ah..." Giotto mengangkat tubuh Tsuna ke kamar mandi. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Tunggu!"

#

Giotto meletakkan tubuh Tsuna perlahan-lahan di dalam bathtub. Tsuna mengerang. Rasa lelahnya seakan-akan hilang begitu saja. Hibari memperhatikan Tsuna dari depan. Kemudian Giotto melepaskan kemejanya. Mata Tsuna melebar.

"Tunggu! Giotto-san mau apa!?" Tsuna melihat Giotto melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Tentu saja mandi." Balas Giotto seakan-akan semuanya adalah normal. Hibari menajamkan matanya.

"Eh-eh, tapi aku belum selesai–Hibari-san! " Tsuna di kagetkan oleh Hibari yang seenaknya saja melompat ke dalam bath tub.

"Oi, sempit tahu!" omel Giotto. Hibari hanya membuang muka. Tsuna kembali berkeringat dingin mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua berkelahi.

"E-eh...aku keluar saja."

"Jangan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Side Story#1, OWARI~ **_

_**Jaa, karena banyak yang minta sequel, kubuat side story aja! xD seperti biasa, berakhir dengan gajenya. Maaf jika lemonnya kurang asem! Otak lagi blank sejenak karena terkuras akibat belajar(Boong, kerjanya tidur aja kok). **_

_**Sebenernya sih, masih ragu-ragu. Tapi dengan bantuan Yamamoto Takeshi KW 10(sebutanku buat temenku di sekolah xD), dia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh idenya untuk side story ini! Makasih, makasih, YamamotoKW10! xD **_

_**Nee, aku belum balasin review lewat PM, karena males lewat sini aja xD. **_

**Izuryuu: **

**Arigato, ya! Arigato sudah mereview fict lemon abal ini xD **

**Ehehehe, entah kenapa saya juga merasa sedikit berpendapat dengan anda! :D **

** : **

**Eh? Lemonnya kurang, ya? Ehehehe, emang saya newbie dalam genre Mature/Adult. Maksudnya yang di kurangi itu lemonnya atau apanya, ya? Kalo romance munkin saya pikirkan nanti :D **

**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo: **

**Makasih! Makasih! xD **

**Well, ide ini muncul tiba-tiba pada saat baca fanfict AG2718 buatan temen saya di Facebook! xD **

**Untuk sequel... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Shiranai, dayo!#PLAK! Benarkah? FKHRI Kekurangan Rated Mnya? Souka...maaf, maaf, maaf, mata saya gak bisa menangkap, mana typos, mana yang huruf normal, ahahaha :D#abaikan. Well, untuk AG2718, saya pikirkan nanti! **

**Terima kasih sudah mau fave xD **

_**Sebenernya, saya berniat mau bikin 3 buah side story, tapi tergantung dengan pembaca, apakah anda setuju? Yes or no? **_

_**Sekian dari saya :) **_


	3. SideStory2 AG

_**SideStory#2:**_

_**Aphrodisiac **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Lemon, OOC, Typos, Yaoi, BL **_

_**Amano Akira**_

_**AG [For This Chapter]**_

"Pa-panas...panas...! panas...!" rengek Giotto terus menerus, Hibari hanya mengacuhkannya. Giotto hanya memukul-mukul meja, menyebabkan beberapa lembar dokumen penting yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan bertebaran tak berdaya di bawah lantai. Hibari hanya bisa mengernyitkan kening melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Giotto. Hibari berdiri dan terpaksa mengambil dokumen yang berjatuhan.

"Oi, Hibari-kun...panas sekali..." rengek Giotto sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menarik baju Hibari hingga remaja vampire itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Diamlah, Herbivore. Kalau kau tidak tahan, keluar sana!" Hibari dengan cepat kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya.

Giotto merasakan bajunya sudah sangat basah akibat hawa panas yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ia mengutuk-ngutuk tentang rusaknya pendingin ruangan akibat ulah Hibari dengan tonfanya, tentu saja. Giotto hanya dapat bertanya-tanya, mengapa bawahannya ini bisa bertahan dalam hawa yang panas –ralat, sangat panas ini? Giotto saja sudah merasa tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan mengering. Sebagai vampire, Giotto tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup pada siang hari, apalagi menghadapi matahari yang serasa ada dua. Ha, berhenti membicarakan masalah panas. Giotto makin pening karena terus-terusan memikirkan panas.

'Anak ini...kenapa dia kalem sekali?!' batin Giotto kesal. Giotto datang ke meja Hibari dan mencoba menggoda Hibari.

"Nee, Hiba-kun...bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" Hibari terdiam, kemudian memasang seringaian andalannya.

"Kau menggodaku, huh?"

"Sekali-kali aku ingin sekali mencobamu" bisik Giotto dengan nada seduktif.

"Oh? Bagaimana kalau aku panggil herbivore itu?"

"He-heh?"

"Hm...tentu saja 'dia' lebih tepatnya kakakku sekaligus teman kecil kesayanganmu itu."

Ancam Hibari. Giotto tentu saja mengurungkan niatnya, Hibari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Giotto menggeram kesal. Marah-marah dan menggerutu tentu saja membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"Hibari-kun, air, mana air?" tanya Giotto sambil memegangi tenggorokannya. Hibari hanya menunjuk ke arah sebuah kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan. Giotto tersenyum dan segera meneguk air dingin yang baru keluar dari kulkas. Giotto menghela nafas lega ketika merasakan air yang diminum telah mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Oi! Hibari-kun! Kau ada minuman ringan atau...sejenisnya?" tanya Giotto kepada Hibari yang sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas menyebalkan–bagi Giotto–itu. Hibari hanya menunjuk ke arah atas. Giotto segera meraih sebuah botol berukuran ibu jari orang dewasa dan meneguk cairan putih itu.

"Oi Herbivore, jangan sentuh botol kecil itu."

_**Terlambat**_.

Giotto sudah meneguk seperempat dari cairan bening itu. Hibari menyadari kecerobohannya. Itu sebuah _Aphrodisiac_, atau biasa kita sebut obat perangsang milik Alaude Hibari, sang kakak. Hibari harus lari sekarang juga. Sebelum dirinya di perkosa oleh sang ketua OSIS yang sedang di mabuk obat perangsang.

"ngh...Hi-Hibari-kun...lho? Hi-Hibari-kun~?" Giotto menyadari bahwa si bocah tonfa itu sudah menghilang. Giotto berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Giotto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Giotto merasakan sensasi panas yang ada di tubuhnya, namun rasanya berbeda. Bukan panas seperti demam. Apakah ini penyebab cuaca? Sepertinya juga bukan.

Giotto tahu ini bukan gejala panas biasa. Ia seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa tentunya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di area sensitifnya. Giotto perlahan-lahan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya hingga liurnya membasahi kedua jarinya. Sementara tangan kirinya meraba-raba kejantanannya yang mulai menegang.

"Engh..." lenguh Giotto sambil menekan-nekan kejantannannya yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ahn...! ahn...! ehn..." Giotto perlahan-lahan membuka kancing celananya dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam. Giotto menekan lubang kecil pada kejantanannya sendiri. Untuk memberikan _Service_ kepada dirinya sendiri. Giotto perlahan menggerakkan kejantanannya naik-turun untuk memberikan sesasi yang lebih.

Desahan Giotto memenuhi ruangan itu. Giotto berusaha untuk menahan desahannya sendiri. Sampai ia mencapai klimaksnya. Giotto menjilati cairan miliknya sendiri dengan rakus. Giotto memasukkan jarinya yang sedari tadi berada di dalam mulutnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam anal miliknya. Merasa kurang puas, Giotto memasukkan ketiga tangannya sekaligus, dan langsung menghantam titik lemahnya. Giotto hampir berteriak. Ia dapat melihat cairan miliknya sendiri membasahi sofa hitam tersebut.

"Heng...eng..." Giotto memasukkan jarinya dan menggerakkannya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan sensasi nikmat berlebih pada tubuhnya. Giotto terus menerus menggerakkan jarinya dengan gila, tubuhnya semakin tak nyaman, semakin panas dan menegang. Giotto tetap saja belum puas.

"Egh..." Giotto mencapai klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

Giotto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan perlahan-lahan kembali menyentuh lubang analnya yang sudah agak melebar karena jari-jarinya yang masuk. Giotto terus-menerus menghantam titik lemahnya.

"Giotto." Tubuh Giotto membeku. Ia mengenal suara baritone khas Hibari itu, tetapi ini lebih berat dari suara sang _carnivore_, Hibari Kyoya. Tubuh Giotto bergetar hebat, merasakan tangan besar dan kasar itu perlahan menyentuh rambut pirangnya. Wajah Giotto merah padam karena tertangkap basah.

"A-Alaude..." bisik Giotto dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kenapa? Lanjutkan saja..." bisik suara baritone itu dengan seduktif dan rendah. Giotto hendak mengeluarkan jarinya, namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh pemuda bertubuh tinggi di belakangnya, Alaude Hibari. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mendorong pergelangan tangan Giotto hingga membuat jari-jari Giotto masuk dan menghantam titik lemahnya. Giotto tersentak.

"Ta-tapi Hi-Hib..hh..ari-khhun bi-bilanghh..., ka-kau ad-ada di Spanyol...hah..." Giotto berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Alaude berbisik kembali di telinga Giotto.

"Ah, kau merindukanku?" Alaude memberikan sebuah kissmark di punggung Giotto. Giotto tidak menjawab, namun tetap mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Alaude melirik sebuah botol kecil yang tergeletak di depan kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Kau meminum obat perangsang itu? Anak nakal. Tak kusangka reaksinya terhadap tubuh _vampire_mu sangat cepat." Bisik pemuda itu lagi sembari menghirup aroma mint yang tercium dari pemuda vampire berambut pirang itu.

"Hhhn..." Giotto melenguh saat Alaude menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari analnya. Giotto membaringkan tubuhnya dalam posisi tengkurap. Kedua mata Alaude tampak menelusuri bagian-bagian ruangan yang lumayan besar itu. Kemudian matanya terarah pada sebotol madu di bagian atas kulkas kecil mereka. Alaude melirik Giotto dan mengangkat alisnya. "Kau suka madu? Wao."

"Bu-bukan! Itu pemberian salah satu guru di sini, karena aku merasa tidak enak hati, maka ku terima saja! Lagipula aku tidak suka manis–"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu menyukainya." Alaude melumuri jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan madu itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Giotto. Giotto segera memainkan lidahnya dan membersihkan jari-jari milik Alaude dari cairan kuning bernama madu itu.

"Nhh..." Giotto mengeluarkan jari Alaude dari dalam mulutnya. Alaude mengoleskan beberapa tetes ke wajah Giotto dan membersihkan wajah Giotto dengan lidahnya. Setelah bersih, Alaude kembali mengolaskan beberapa tetes ke wajah Giotto dan melakukan hal yang sama. Giotto hanya memejamkan mata. Alaude menuangkan setengah dari isi botol itu ke wajah Giotto. Giotto ingin sekali membuka kedua matanya, namun madu yang Alaude tuangkan ke wajahnya terasa lengket dan membuat Giotto agak susah membuka matanya. Maka, dengan mata setengah tertutup, Giotto mencoba mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Engh...!" Giotto tersentak ketika Alaude mengunci kedua tangannya dan dengan ganas melumat bibirnya. Giotto memberontak, namun Alaude lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Alaude menikmati rasa manis madu yang menyapa indra perasa miliknya, lidahnya menelusuri setiap sudut mulut Giotto.

"Mhh...mnn..." Giotto berusaha mengikuti pergerakan lidah Alaude, namun entah mengapa, sulit rasanya bagi Giotto.

Alaude menghisap lidah Giotto dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun untuk terus mengulum lidah Giotto. Stok udara dalam paru-paru Giotto sudah hampir habis. Maka Alaude yang mengetahuinya, melepaskan Giotto dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Hnnh...ahh..." Giotto segera mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Alaude kembali menuangkan sebagian madu itu ke mulut Giotto, kemudian kembali mengunci mulut Giotto.

"Ngghh...ngghh..." Giotto merasakan lidah Alaude semakin bergerak kasar dan liar. Mulai dari memelintir lidahnya, lalu menjilati dinding mulutnya, dan mengabsen giginya satu per satu. Air liur bercampur dengan madu mengalir melalui sudut mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mulai menyukai 'manis'?" tanya Alaude sambil menunjukkan senyum seringaian khasnya.

"Haaah...engh...berikan aku...lagi." bisik Giotto. Iris _Ice Blue_ Alaude melebar.

"Haa...kau mulai menyukainya, huh?" balas Alaude dengan nada seduktif. Wajah Giotto merah padam.

"A-aku hanya– Mpphh!" Alaude kembali mengunci mulut Giotto rapat-rapat. Tangannya mencolek madu yang sekarang tinggal seperempat di botol bening itu. Alaude perlahan-lahan mengolesinya ke leher, turun ke nipple Giotto, dan perutnya. Giotto mendesah ketika Alaude perlahan-lahan memelintir nipplenya yang sudah mulai mengeras. Alaude melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati madu yang menempel di nipple Giotto.

"Nggh...hentikan...argh!"

Hisap, kulum. Hisap, kulum. Terus berulang-ulang. Hingga kejantanan Giotto mulai semakin mengeras dan membesar. Alaude memperhatikan reaksi tubuh Giotto. Alaude menghisap nipple Giotto dengan sangat kuat, dan selingi kissmark. Membuat tubuh Giotto semakin berdenyut-denyut dan membuat Giotto merasa tidak sabar.

"Egh...Alaude...lakukan...sekarang!" perintah Giotto dengan nada yang tak kalah seduktif. Alaude mengelus rambut pirang Giotto.

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar. Bersabarlah, aku yakin ini tidak akan lama." Alaude kembali memainkan kedua nipple Giotto bergantian. Giotto mencengkram rain coat yang di kenakan Alaude. Alaude kembali menggigit dan mengulum nipple Giotto dengan keras. Tanpa disadarinya, Giotto mengeluarkan air matanya. Tangannya mencoba mendorong kepala Alaude.

Alaude menekan kejantanan Giotto dengan lutut kanannya. Giotto meringis kesakitan. Alaude akhirnya menyudahi permainannya dengan kedua nipple Giotto. Giotto menghela nafas.

"He-hei! Tunggu! Apa yang kau–" Giotto berusaha menahan tangan Alaude. Alaude kembali menyeringai dan memijat kejantanan Giotto. Giotto mendesah. Alaude kembali mencolek madu yang ada di botol. Kemudian melumuri kejantanan Giotto dengan madu di tangannya. Giotto berteriak tertahan, dan kemudian mencapai klimaks. Alaude hanya menatap telapak tangannya yang kotor, kemudian menjilatinya.

"Bangun." Giotto berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat.

Giotto dapat mendengar suara kancing celana Alaude terbuka. Giotto hanya memandangi Alaude dengan datar. Namun tersirat sesuatu di matanya. Dan, setelah Alaude benar-benar melepaskan celananya yang mengganggu itu, tampaklah kejantanan Alaude yang sudah sangat menegang. Giotto yang mengerti segera menjilati kepala kejantanan Alaude. Alaude mendesis karena merasakan lidah kasar Giotto menari di atas kepala kejantanannya.

Giotto menyeringai dalam hati. Giotto hendak memasukkan kejantanan Alaude ke dalam mulutnya, namun Alaude menghentikannya sejenak. Alaude tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun menuangkan sebagian madu di kejantanannya.

"Sekarang. Lakukan."

Giotto memasukkan kejantanan Alaude ke dalam mulutnya sampai hampir seluruhnya amsuk. Alaude menahan kepala Giotto dengan kedua tangannya, dan menuntun gerakan Giotto.

Pertama, gerakan tangan Alaude masih agak pelan. Giotto merasakan perlahan-lahan gerakan kedua tangan itu semakin gila. Sangat cepat.

"Mphhff–!" Rintih Giotto kesakitan. Alaude menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Giotto juda merasakan kejantanan Alaude semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Giotto ingin sekali menarik kepalanya saat ini juga, namun Alaude menahan kepalanya dengan sangat erat. Semakin lama kejantanan Alaude semakin besar.

Sampai Giotto merasakan sesuatu mengisi tenggorokkannya. Sakit, dan terasa basah...

Giotto menarik kepalanya. Cairan milik Alaude bercampur dengan madu menetes melalui celah-celah mulutnya. Giotto menatap Alaude kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alaude menyadari bahwa Giotto marah kepadanya.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu sekasar itu, tahu..." Alaude tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangan Giotto. Sehingga Giotto ada di pelukannya sekarang. Alaude sekali lagi mengunci mulut Giotto, tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan menyambar botol madu yang tergeletak di meja dan kembali mencoleknya. Alaude langsung memasukkan tiga digit jarinya ke dalam anal Giotto dengan kasar. Giotto memberontak.

"ENGH! ENGH!" Rintih Giotto ketika Alaude menghantam dinding-dinding analnya berkali-kali. Alaude tetap menelusuri bagian dalam Giotto sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya.

Titik kelemahan Giotto.

Giotto mencapai klimaks untuk ke sekian kalinya. Alaude membaringkan tubuh Giotto dan melepas _rain coat_ miliknya. Dan menuangkan seluruh isi botol kaca itu ke tubuh Giotto. Iris biru langit Giotto melebar. Ia hendak memprotes, namun terpotong oleh desahan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Enghh...! ahh...!"

Alaude menjilati seluruh madu yang menempel di tubuh Giotto. Erangan dan desahan Giotto menggema di ruangan itu. Dan tentunya, akan terdengar sampai keluar. Namun Giotto tidak peduli, yang di pikirannya hanyalah Alaude sekarang.

"A-Ah...Ah..Lauh...de..."

Lidah kasar Alaude kini turun ke arah kejantanan Giotto yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Alaude kembali memasukkan jari-jariinya ke dalam anal Giotto, sementar tangannya yang lain memainkan nipple Giotto. Dan mulutnya bekerja di kejantanan Giotto.

"Ukh...akh...! ja-jangan lama-lama! A-aku–"

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, ya?" tanya Alaude dengan nada seduktif. Giotto mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Alaude meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Giotto. Giotto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Alaude di pundak kirinya.

"Aku juga minta sedikit darahmu. Boleh?" pinta Alaude. Giotto yang merasa tidak sabaran mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

Alaude segera mengoyak leher putih Giotto dengan sepasang taring miliknya. Giotto berusaha menahan nyeri yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Alaude mengulum areal luka untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Alaude..." bisik Giotto.

"Hn?"

"A-Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah!"

Alaude segera memposisikan kejantanannya di depan anal Giotto. Giotto mencengkram pundak Alaude dengan erat dan memeluk tubuh tegap pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu. Alaude hanya berdecak.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau di bawah?"

"Hnnnh..." respon Giotto.

"Bagus." Alaude menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan. Giotto mengerang kesakitan. Padahal, baru ujungnya saja yang masuk. Alaude membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Giotto merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Alaude melihat sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir keluar. Giotto menangis dalam diam. Alaude yang melihat Giotto menangis, hanya membersihkan air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Ia perlahan-lahan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, untuk membenamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Giotto mendesah kencang. Ah, Alaude menghantam titik lemahnya. Alaude menyeringai dan mulai menghantam titik lemahnya terus menerus. Giotto mencakar-cakar punggung Alaude.

"Hn...! ahh...! ahh...!"

Giotto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mendominasi gerakan Alaude. Giotto merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sangat panas. Giotto memeluk tubuh Alaude dengan sangat erat. Alaude pun menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan laju cepat. Membuat pandangan Giotto memutih sejenak karena Alaude.

Alaude merasakan dinding-dinding Giotto semakin sempit dan menghimpit kejantanannya. Giotto mencapai klimaksnya. Namun. Tidak dengan Alaude. Alaude mengunci mulut Giotto dan menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan sangat kencang, sampai menimbulkan bunyi. Air mata Giotto semakin deras.

Sampai, Giotto klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Alaude tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirang itu. Ia menanam kejantanannya semakin dalam dan dalam, Giotto mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Kini hanya Alaude yang ada di pikirannya.

"ALAUDE! AH!" Giotto merasakan kejantanan Alaude membesar.

Alaude merasakan dinding Giotto yang sempit dan lembab itu mulai menghimpit kejantanannya lagi. Alaude sudah mau mencapai klimaksnya. Alaude hendak mengeluarkan 'benih' miliknya di dalam, namun Giotto mencegahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Alaude parau. Giotto mengangguk.

"Heengh!" 'benih-benih' Alaude pun mengisi bagian dalamnya, Giotto melenguh ketika Alaude mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Giotto langsung memeluk Alaude dengan erat.

"Oi! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau sudah pulang?! Dasar bodoh!" Omel Giotto pada Alaude. Alaude hanya menghela nafas.

"Ah...itu...sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu, tapi rasanya tidak enak." Alaude menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, Herbivore, rapat antar ketua klub akan dimu–" Hibari menjatuhkan tumpukkan kertas yang akan menjadi bahan rapat mereka hari itu.

"Waah! _Hardcore Yaoi_!" pekik Bluebell Del Millfiore, gadis berambut biru ketua klub berenang muncul di depan pintu dan memotret adegan di depannya.

"Engg...maaf menganggu!" G., Ketua klub memanah berambut merah muda itu berjalan mundur. Sepertinya Giotto dan Alaude belum mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai mereka tersadar sesuatu.

Terlihat banyak orang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel, serta ruangan berbau Sperma yang mengotori lantai, bercampur dengan madu yang tadi Alaude gunakan.

"AHHH!"

"KYOYA!"

"Kami...menyingkir. Selamat menikmati, dan silahkan kau lanjutkan!" terdengar Hibari membanting pintu karena terkejut. Sementara itu, Bluebell, ia terkekeh melihat foto-foto yang tadi di dapatkannya, G. dan Lampo, ketua klub kerajinan tangan hanya menunduk sambil memerah.

'Ah, lupakan-lupakan!' batin mereka kecuali Bluebell.

'Sialan...aku lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat! Pasti mereka akan menatapku seperti orang aneh, besok!' geram Giotto dalam hati.

'Ah...imageku pasti rusak begitu masuk besok...' Batin Alaude.

Mereka hanya saling menghela menatap dengan pandangan kosong, dan kemudian menghela nafas. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi besok.

_**OWARI!**_

_Waow! Ini dia SideStory ke-2! AG BRO! AG! Fuuuh, saya harus menyelesaikan fict ini secepatnya! Ngeebuutt! Saya berencana mau bikin Harem dengan tokoh utama Tsuna. Muahahahahahaha! Rated M tentunya! xD _

_Akhir-akhir ini otak hentai saya menurun. Gara-gara terkuras habis dengan Pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk, dan tentunya sudah banyak tersalurkan ke fanfiction saya yang lain._ (._.)

_Aaahhh...saya tau, saya tau. Nih lemon kurang asem, sekaligus penulisannya masih dikit-dikit ancur dengan Typos bertebaran_. (；¬д¬)

_Oh iya, soal review, soal review...mesti ngobok-ngobok dulu#gaknanya_(；￣Д￣）

_Ah...A/N yang gak penting-penting banget!_ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

_Oke, beralih ke balasan review. (¬_¬)__ﾉ_

_Izuryuu: _

_Izuryuu-san...saya enggak ngerti apa yang kanda ucapkan! #diteplak_

_Tapi...MAKASIH SUDAH MAU MEREVIEW! SAYA SANGAT MENGHARGAI DIKAU!#dilempar toa _

_Black Roses 00: _

_Iya, saya itu juga tau kok Black-san ._. _

_Tapi, setiap cerita dalam side story berbeda-beda, dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita di chapter pertama ._. _

_Ehehehehe...dengan senang hati dan tulus kasih saya menerima omongan anda di review! ^^ _

_DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo: _

_Yap! Side story ini lebih dari satu! xD _

_Nee, benarkah? Hoo...#apeh? _

_Mau AG2718? Saya pikirkan nanti lagi! Please! XD #dicincang _

_Yosh! Side Story berikutnya tunggu aja! xD _

_I dont know: _

_Arigatou! Saya sependapat! Hibari lebih cocok jadi seme! xDb _

_Sakura: _

_Yosh! Ini dia yang kedua! Terima kasih atas jawabannya! xD _

_Chapter 01: _

_Maaf ya, Gasai-san, Numpang lewat, review anda baru nampak sekitar tanggal 30! Saya enggak lihat! Dx _

_Sekian! Mind to review? _


End file.
